a day in the life of an otaku
by Flandre Izumi 666
Summary: it was just a typical Monday morning but then something is about to happen!


**Title: A day in the life of an Otaku**

I groan as I stretch every bone in my body. I look at the clock the time reads 8:30 AM. "Wow" I say to myself, "a new record". As I slowly grope around I thrust the sheet off, get up and walk towards the closet. I open the door "why is Monday always the hardest day?" I grumbled to myself. I put on my school uniform, look at myself in the mirror and think, well here I am, Konata Izumi. My calf length blue hair flops in a tangled mess and I was short, unbearably short, people often mistake me for a sixth grader but I quickly let them know that I am in fact a seventeen year old girl going through high school. I walked down the stairs, my dad is sitting at the table. "Morning" I say. He looks up from his toast and says with a mouthful "I didn't hear you come down". "Well maybe it's because I'm so quiet," I say sarcastically. "Quiet" he says laughing. Just last night I thought you were being attacked by Godzilla, you were snoring so loud. I couldn't be bothered eating much simply because the fact I was eager to go to school and hang out with my friends. So I said my goodbyes, walked out the door and headed in the direction of school. When I got there my 3 friends were waiting for me, one of the friends had a twin sister who has short hair with an orange head band on. One of them walked up to me and says in an annoyed tone "Where were you 25minutes ago you do know school starts at 9:30?" I sigh "chill out Kagamin it's not my fault I am a little late!" As the school bell rang we all trudged inside, I go to my locker and open it pictures of anime heroes lined the inside, I take out one of my books and look over to Kagami she's smirking at me. "What" I say "oh it's nothing I just thought with spare time on the weekend you could have been studying for the big history exam" she said sarcastically as I shut my locker. I reply back "Well I would have, but Bioshock 2 just came out and well I could not turn down the opportunity, but don't worry all last Sunday night I crammed that history exam into 1 painstakingly long lesson in my head!" I say as equally sarcastic. Kagami's sister came up behind her "hey sis" she says "I was wondering if you could help me out with my history exam?" "Sure" she says. I look over again and say "Well looks like you have triggered a flag" she looked over angrily at me and said "This isn't one of your dating sims!" I merely laugh and walk off, to my first class of the day. My first lesson of the day is maths. I walk into the classroom. I don't do well with maths, unless it relates to game logic. I stand in the doorway and look over at the other people in the class, there's Yuoko with her head buried in her hands trying to solve an equation to no avail. Over by the window is Miyuki another one of my friends, she gets straight A's on everything. We all seek advice from her from time to time. I sit down at the desk next to Miyuki, I put my head on the desk and ask Miyuki if I can copy her answers. "Sure," she says, "I don't mind." After the maths test the recess bell goes. We all go into the cafeteria.

Kigami sighs and with that her sister pipes up, "Hey Kona-chan, I was wondering how that new game you got is going?"

I say without looking at her, "Tsakasa, there is a fine line between a good game and an absolute 'God-like game.' This game destroys all known logic of every other good game out there". I look over, she looks confused, and so I add quickly, "good game, very good game." She nods, and then leaves for her next lesson. In the locker area I heard a voice that I wasn't used to. "Excuse me," said the strong powerful voice of a man, who spoke with a thick Australian accent. As I turn to face the foreigner, he said "are you gonna help me?" I do my best to speak English and say "yes I will help you." As we walk down the hall he says "So true blue what's your name." I write it down on a piece of paper one side in Japanese one side in English. "Cricky" he says. "That's rather a big mouthful." "I tell you what I'll just call you Connie." I smile then I say "What do they call you?" "They call me David or just Dave." He looks at me and laughs. "You know for Japanese girl you sure know a lot of English." I say grinning "I play a lot of games and watch a lot of American dubbed anime." "You serious? That's the same as me except I watched all my anime in Japanese with English subtitles." I ask "so what games do you play?" He turns and grins "First Person Shooter, Connie." I reply "well I normally play RPG or dating sims but the occasional FPS is alright." "After school" he says "hows about you and your mates show me around town?" "Dave" I say "how long do you plan on staying in Japan?" "Well my dad just got a permanent transfer with his job, so as long as you want mate." "Dave" I say "this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." "Too right!" he says laughing. At the end of the day he comes up behind me and says "hey Connie if it's alright with you can I walk you home?"


End file.
